


sweater

by orphan_account



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Failed Relationship, M/M, Sad Ending, don't blame Jangjun, family manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sometimes people seem to be made for each other, it seems that everything is perfect, just love and nothing else, but the reality is that they are not meant to be together
Relationships: Lee Jangjun/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I bring this humble attempt at fic Jangtaek, I translated it with Google translate so I apologize for any mistakes, but I really wanted to publish it ^^, I hope you like it! I also apologize for any grammatical errors, as soon as I have time I will review and edit u.u
> 
> Psdt; I made a mention about the wajoo because they are my favorite ship aaa, I hope to write something about them soon <3

for some strange reason the two of them had ended up there, alone on the terrace of jaehyun's house.  
a couple of hours ago, everything was noise from donghyun and jibeom's fights, joochan's jokes, daeyeol scolding them to lower their voices a bit, sungyoon and seungmin observing the landscape in silence, jaehyun thinking about why he had allowed it again everyone went to his house to drink, but he couldn't refuse the puppy look that bomin had given him, well, they would have to clean up before leaving anyway.

jangjun felt uncomfortable and youngtaek too, the characteristic cheerful mood of the two was not there, the atmosphere was tense and the others realized it, but they did not want to interfere, they assumed that they would soon pass.

but nothing got better, youngtaek was crying while looking at his beer bottle because apparently 'the frog in the bottle was sad', and jangjun just looked at him sideways, taek had always been this emotional, although that seemed cute to him.

Seungmin, as the good observer that he was, thought that maybe they had a pending matter since that had been the first time he had seen the two of them in the same place at the same time, so he managed to get everyone little by little. go and they will leave you alone.

"I have to go, it's a bit late now, you know what my mother is like" - exclaimed Bomin when he was the first to leave.

"I remembered that sungyoon and I should investigate something for tomorrow, we will borrow your computer" - to which Jaehyun granted Daeyeol permission.

"Let's go bongjae, let's play a video game, we haven't done it for a long time" - Donghyun said but in the end they ended up adding joochan and jibeom.

"I'll go find something to eat, I haven't eaten anything" Seungmin hurried along with the googoos.

jangjun just snorted, he knew what seungmin was planning, for something they were supposed to be almost like brothers, they knew each other perfectly. he was thinking of some excuse to leave, but it seemed cruel to leave youngtaek alone, although he did not know exactly what to say or what to do.

"It's very cold today", his cheeks were flushed, maybe from the beer, maybe from the cold or just because he was embarrassed.

"You have always been very cold, don't you remember all the times I had to give you my sweater?" - jangjun got up from the bench where he was sitting and went towards him. "I suppose that today will not be the exception", and indeed, he proceeded to take off the sweater he was wearing, the truth is that he was not cold at all but his sister had forced him to put it on.

"I'm fine hyung, don't worry", and there was that pretty smile, the one that let him know when youngtaek was lying but not maliciously.

"I know you perfectly, you usually get sick often with the flu, and I also know that smile, after all we were dating for three years."

"You're right, thank you", he bowed and put on the sweater, it felt very warm and comfortable, just like all jangjun's sweaters were, or that's how he remembered it.

"So, how have you been? There was a time when we hadn't seen each other," the now black-haired man sat next to him, making the cushion sink a bit.

"All good, there is not much to tell the truth, but what about you?"

"I've been fine too, you know, sometimes, just sometimes I feel a little sad, but that's life."

"What's wrong with you? Can I help you with something?" - and there he was, the same person who was always helpful, who cared about others, no matter what time passed or what they lived, for youngtaek it would always be a pleasure to help others.

"I don't think it's good to keep lying, Seungmin is a bastard, but he's right, things shouldn't end like this."

"I think I know what you mean" - I could be a little drunk but I wasn't blind either, I was understanding what was going on and to be honest I was scared, scared of breaking again.

"Youngtaek, you, well, have you thought about what it would be like if we were still together?"

The aforementioned stopped looking at the dead center towards the horizon and turned to see his companion. "Sometimes I do it, it's complicated, you know, it's like that something that you know was beautiful at the time, and you would like to try again but deep down you know that this is no longer possible."

"I miss you very much".

"I do that too".

"The other time while I was trying to sleep I remembered the times we stayed up late talking about our day, and once in a while you fell asleep, let me tell you that it is the most beautiful images I have seen" - he laughed at the beautiful memory. "So I thought about calling you, but when I looked for your number, I did not have you registered, I got rid of everything that reminded me of you, but I suppose that memories are not something material, they are not something you can easily get rid of" .

"oh, I don't know what to say, it hurt a little to know that you wanted to forget me altogether, but I understand you."

'I understand you', I doubted that I could really do it, youngtaek was not that type of person, he was more attached, more emotional.

"I want to apologize, could you forgive me?" - jangjun said in the most possible way, he really expected an answer, but all he saw was a youngtaek afraid to speak, in his pupils they could tell that he was nervous.

"I, I have nothing to forgive, everything is fine."

god, one more time and jangjun would end up jumping off the balcony, he couldn't believe someone like his ex-boyfriend was so pure, he was the closest thing to an angel, and he had been a stupid demon.

"You know that I hurt you, I walked away without telling you more, in the end who suffered the most was you, and I didn't even try to avoid that, I was very cowardly."

"It's okay, we are human, we make mistakes, you don't have to worry, that already happened, really, everything is fine."

"baby, please, I can't leave here without you forgiving me" - when he realized the nickname it was too late, he internally insulted himself for being so impulsive and forgetting that he was no longer "his baby".

"If that's what you want, well, I forgive you lee jangjun.

But with one condition".

"Tell me, I'll do whatever it takes for you."

"Let's try again."

"What?" - jangjun's mind made a short circuit, was he really asking that after all?

"Don't think of it that way, I mean, you have to try to be friends again, since before we were dating we were very close, almost like brothers, and I really miss that a lot.

He was doubting, he really did, because that reminded him that indeed, from a very young age they had been friends, their families knew each other and were inseparable. He remembers a lot that Ms. Son treated him like a son, but everything began to change when they made their relationship public, the mother of his then boyfriend began to treat him differently, she was more distant, she was no longer the cheerful lady who received him with a smile on her face, now she didn't even let him into her house, if he had to wait for youngtaek it would be outside. jangjun tried to understand her, maybe she was taking time to assimilate it, maybe it would be a matter of time before she will fully accept it. But no, the days went by until she couldn't take it anymore.

jangjun remembered perfectly the words zhe had crossed for the last time.

"It was a mistake to have let you in this house, you only came to destroy my son."

"sorry?".

"How did you hear it, I don't even know why I allowed you to be his friend, you're everything I don't want him to be."

"Don't say that, I love him too much, I would never really do anything to hurt him."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anything, anyway, he will be leaving soon, of course, unless you make the right decision."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand anything at all."

"Youngtaek is about to start university, he must be concentrating only on it, he will meet more people and you don't have to limit him, so in the next vacation he will go to Japan to live with his aunt and study there."

"He didn't tell me any of that."

"Because even he doesn't know, I don't think you want him to leave all his friends, his family, everything he knows, just because of their teenage relationship."

"What decision am I supposed to make."

"Your parents are already a little older, and I doubt they can pay you for college, isn't that true?

It was true, most likely he would no longer be able to study, he had to work to support his home, university was too expensive, but if he could study he could have a better job and give them a better life.

"Unfortunately yes, what do you want from me?"

"Swap places with youngtaek, I want him to go is you, we all win."

"sorry?".

"If you go to Japan I will see to it that my sister will host you, I will pay fifty percent of your tuition and your parents will be calmer. Youngtaek will stay here with me, with his friends, with his real family, anyway He will do well wherever he is. "

"I can't do it, it's too much."

"You only have this week to think about it, but yes, from today I want you to stop talking to him, pretend you've disappeared, and maybe, just maybe, your father will be able to buy this month's medicine."

jangjun, the inexperienced 19-year-old Jangjun was full of rage, anger, sadness, it was a sea of emotions, so he just turned around and left there, trying to hold back his tears.

I don't look back, I don't want to see how Ms. Son blatantly lied to Youngtaek with that manipulative mother smile.

He had been home a long time ago, luckily before it started to rain.

He greeted his parents, asked if they needed anything and he helped them, they had lunch together and after that he told them he had homework to do, so they let him go up to his room.

And there he collapsed, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't leave youngtaek just like that, but he didn't want something bad to happen to him because of him. that was the bad thing about people like Ms. Son, who just because she had money believed she had an advantage over others, and the most unfortunate thing is that it was true. the offer was too tempting, it seemed the perfect way out, his parents could finally take a break, youngtaek would stay with the people he loved, but less with him, besides, being honest for days the thought that it was not enough for youngtaek it was more and more present, it made his head ache, but he never mentioned anything.

the calls he received on his phone did not help him at all, it was about his boyfriend, but he could not answer him, the decision had already been made, if someone had to go it would be him.

remembering all that tears slid down his cheek, that's something he could never say to youngtaek, he didn't want him to end up hating his mother, he loved her so much, if he ended up hating someone he preferred it to go to him, anyway no he felt he deserved it.

but youngtaek was not that kind of person, he loved him with all his soul, when he left without saying anything of course he had a bad time, but thanks to seungmin he knew that he was actually studying in japan thanks to a 'scholarship', In the end, he deduced that perhaps he left without saying anything because he could try to stop him, and it was true, he would have done anything to keep him with him. It took him a while to get over it but he did it, he always thought that jangjun must have his reasons for doing everything he did and he tried to understand it, but that little thorn in his heart was always present, the one that still didn't let him completely overcome it.

Through tears, jangjun spoke, "I can't do that, I lied to you once, I don't want to do it again, besides, we're not destined."

"But, you said you would do whatever it takes," Youngtaek's voice was softer, almost like a whisper, trying not to show the disappointment he felt.

"I cannot be with you, neither as a friend nor as anything else, I just wanted you to forgive me so I can close this cycle."

The blond thought about it, would he really not try? Was that the end of everything? But as he once promised himself, if the person he loved no longer wants to be with him, he would let him go. Because that's what you do when you love, you don't pressure, you don't force, you don't force or limit. I had to let him go if that's what he wanted.

"Well, I accept it, you are forgiven and I guess that is how it ends."

"It's the best, I assure you, there will always be someone better than me."

"if you say so, if you say so".

"I'd better go, I don't want to make this any more uncomfortable" - jangjun got up from his seat and left without saying more, with slow steps, as if something told him to stay, that this was his place.

youngtaek wouldn't try to stop him, if that's what he wanted, it was fine with him.

They were all gathered in the room, but when they saw jangjun's face they decided not to ask him anything or make any comment, seungmin offered to take him home and they both left, said goodbye and jaehyun no matter how stressed he was to clean up once he let it go

"Seungmin, do you really think this had to end like this?" - jangjun was in the passenger seat watching all the cars go by through the window, the city lights illuminating all the darkness, that made him feel so small, so vulnerable, because it reminded him of the hundreds of times he admired the city lights from the balcony of Youngtaek's room, from that perspective it made him feel so good, the lights were so tiny that they couldn't be differentiated, and between some of Those nights they had danced under the moonlight, admiring each other, being just them, being just two young lovers believing that they would always be like this.

"No, it didn't have to end like this, but it happened, I think things didn't work out for something, maybe you didn't have to be together in this life, but as they say, suffering is only synonymous with great rewards, so, probably in their next life are much happier, I'm so sure that I could bet you. "

jangjun thought that maybe seungmin would be right, he would ever touch the heaven just like joochan and sungyoon do when they are together, they seem made for each other, yeah that's what they call soulmates, probably in their next Youngtaek life is your soul mate, you would really like it to be.


End file.
